


Need to get something off my chest

by StacieK09



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacieK09/pseuds/StacieK09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now I was pretty used to her sneaking in, in the middle of the night. Every time she had a nightmare she would make her way to my house. I don't know why she didn't just call, but I never questioned it. Honestly, I loved waking up to her. Most nights we would just cuddle. She would tell me about her dream, and they would always be the same. She felt like she was choking, she'd try so hard to catch her breath, but for whatever reason she said her chest was always tight, like something was in it she needed to get out before she could breath again. I would reassure her that everything was fine, that maybe it was whatever crazy concoction her mother made for dinner that night. She'd always smile at that. Gently rubbing her back, we would drift off to sleep in each other's arms.<br/>Tonight was different though.</p><p>Originally posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need to get something off my chest

It's was around 2:30 in the morning when I felt the bed shift and arms pulling me in close. I knew it was Karma just by the sweet floral essence.

By now I was pretty used to her sneaking in, in the middle of the night. Every time she had a nightmare she would make her way to my house. I don't know why she didn't just call, but I never questioned it. Honestly, I loved waking up to her. Most nights we would just cuddle. She would tell me about her dream, and they would always be the same. She felt like she was choking, she'd try so hard to catch her breath, but for whatever reason she said her chest was always tight, like something was in it she needed to get out before she could breath again. I would reassure her that everything was fine, that maybe it was whatever crazy concoction her mother made for dinner that night. She'd always smile at that. Gently rubbing her back, we would drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

Tonight was different though. It was very clear she was upset. I could hear faint sobs, along with small trembles. Rolling over I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her even closer.

"What's wrong, Karms?" I whisper. She pushes her face further into my neck. My heart aches when she hurts. I used to think her nightmares were just because she realized she didn't want to be with Liam, but they broke up 4 months ago, and she still shows up every other night.

I feel her start to shake even more. "Karma, what's wrong? Talk to me." I'm brushing my fingers through her hair, gently caressing her face. Anything to calm her down.

Finally, after what seems like hours she looks up at me. "Ames?" "What's wrong?" I say gently. "This dream was different. So much worse, Amy. You were in it... You we're trying to protect me. You laid everything that you were, out for me, but that wasn't enough." At this point she was hysterical. Shaking so uncontrollably, I couldn't hold her tight enough to stop it. "Amy, you died. Right in front of me, and I couldn't get to you. I was stuck watching you die. God, it was so awful! It felt so real, Amy.. I can't lose you, I can't live without you." Using my thumb I try to wipe her tears. "Babe, I'm still here. Right here, holding you. I'm not going anywhere Karma, I promise."

"You can't keep promises like that!" She bit, realizing that came out harsher than she wanted. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just.. I can't lose you, it hurts to much." Silence takes over for a moment. "Watching you die, it.. It was the worst feeling ever, next to my Gam Gam passing away..." And then she's back to shaking profusely.

"Shh, I'm here Karma." I whisper as I kiss her temple. After a while of crying she says "I need to get something off my chest. Something I've been holding in for 5 months now. My mom helped me figure my dream out. She helped me realize I was suffocating because I was holding something back, I wasn't being true to myself, and after last nights dream, I need you to know." I could feel her heart beat a mile a minute. "I need you to know that you, Amy Raudenfeld are my entire world. My entire life. That you are so much more to me than just my best friend, Amy.  
I'm in love with you, so in love it hurts." Ok.. now I can't tell whose heart is beating faster. I've waited.. No, I've needed to hear that for so long. I'm starting to think I'm the one dreaming, until I feel her tilt my face to hers, cupping my cheek. "Say something.. I know it took me forever to come to my senses, but please tell me you still want me, that you still love me... You do still love me rig-"

I didn't even let her finish that ridiculous question, as I pressed my lips to hers. I feel her smile into the kiss as she deepens it by grabbing the back of my neck. God, I'm in heaven. This is nothing like I imagined it. I can't help the sigh that escapes my mouth when she runs her tongue across my bottom lip.  
I instantly open my mouth taking in her sweet breath. She's grabbing at my tank getting rid of whatever space is left between us. I take that one step further by rolling her onto her back, now straddling her. Breaking for air, I find her eyes in the dim light of the room. She's so beautiful. "I couldn't stop loving you if my life depended on it" I said. I guess she didn't like that, because I'm pretty sure she just tried to smack my shoulder. "Too soon? I'm sorry." I saw genuinely. She nods as she brings me back in. God I don't think I could ever get used to this. The kiss quickly turns feverish and hungry. I run my hand down her abdomen, to her stomach stopping just before her waistline. She arched her back a bit taking in a deep breath. My heads spinning. "God, You're so beautiful Karma." I say stroking her face, I feel her hands move up my tank, exposing the bare of my back. Shooting chills straight up my spine. I move to kiss just under her jaw, right on her pulse. That earns me a gasp. Smiling I take a small nip, and suck on that spot for a moment. I then travel to her collarbone, as I begin to lift her shirt, she arched her back making this process easier. Moving down, placing soft kisses, I can feel her stomach flex. Her breathing is picking up, as I fight to unbutton her jeans. Chuckling at me after many failed attempts, she in one swift motion undoes her jeans before grabbing my hands back forcing them against her thighs, as she slides her and my hands down with her jeans till she can kick them off. Fuck, she elicits nothing but pure ecstasy from my body. I guess she can sense that, because she's flipping us over. Straddling me she unclasps her bra, and tosses it to the floor. Thank god it's fairly dark in this room still, because I'm pretty sure I have a stupid fucking smile of my face. I'm dumbfounded staring at my best friends body. Her toned, beautiful body.

Nope.. She can see me. She has the biggest fucking grin on her face. Fucking hell.. I sit up running my hands up her back. I kiss lightly under her left breast earning yet another gasp, as I move to her cleavage, then to the right. I take her now hard nipple into my mouth, biting ever so gently. Her hands are in my hair scratching at my scalp. Damn.. is all I can think. I can't take much more of this, and I pretty sure she feels the same. She's arching backwards thrusting her hips. I take this chance to swing her over and gently lay her down. "Fuck Amy. What are you doing to me?" She says breathless. I smile as I peppered kisses down her neck, chest, and stomach, stopping just before her panties. Looking up at her, I'm looking for any uncertainty, but I see nothing of the sort. I see only love and trust. Eyes full of want and lust. "I'm right here baby girl." I whisper before I continue my path, sliding her panties down in the process, I hear her inhale. Placing my hand on her stomach I torturously slide it down till I slide lightly between her folds eliciting a deep husky moan.

Oh yeah, she's ready. I replace my hand with my tongue, making circles around her clit. Sucking it in every so often, I can tell she likes that as she starts bucking her hips craving that continuous contact. "Fuck, Amy please.. Please." She whines. I slowly slide a finger inside eliciting yet another husky moan, which only makes me add another finger. Wanting that same reaction, and oh man did I get it. I don't know if I'm going to make it much longer myself.

I quickly move up capturing her lips with so much need. Bringing my hips up to hers, legs wrapping around my waist, I begin to pump my fingers in fast, and out slow. Thrusting my hips into her pushing my fingers as deep as I can, curling them. God she's so close. I can feel her. Her nails scraping down my back is only pushing me closer to the edge. "Fuck, Karma.. You feel so unbelievable." I say in a deep voice. Just then she stretches her hand between us, slipping under my now damp panties, sliding against my throbbing clit. "Fuuck... huuuh" I moan thrusting into her touch. She matches my rhythm as we fall closer to the edge. With her free hand she pulls me close to her. "Fall off the edge with me baby." she whispers in my ear before running her teeth across my pulse point.

That was all I needed. One last thrust of my hips, Our eyes meet as I feeling her walls tighten around my fingers, falling over the edge together. Splashing into waves of ecstasy. I had to capture her mouth, in order to muffle her moan at one point.

Slowly thrusting in and out now, we ride out our orgasm together, and fuck is it good.

We lay there entangled in each other for a moment. I feel a pinch in my side. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked. "Just making sure I'm not dreaming." She says in the cutest fucking voice. I kiss her hard. Breaking for air I take her beauty in. "Aren't you supposed to pinch yourself?" I say. She just smirks. "I love you so much Karma."

Sleep starts to take over, but not before she brings me in for a sweet passionate goodnight kiss. "I love you Ames. So unforgivably much."


End file.
